Never Forgotten
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: Even now, 113 years in the future, at 24 years of age, Phil never forgot about Keely. And, finally, he was on his way to her.
1. Chapter 1

**What? I loved Phil of the Future. And I will never forget it!  
xD**

**I was just watching the last episode (when Phil and Keely KISS!), and then it hit me. Um, hello? You have a fanfiction. Use your awesomeness to correct the EPICLY wrong ending of the series. Make it right!**

**I hope to turn this into a five-shot. And I'm not even concerned about what kind of response I get. I needed to get this out of my soul. :)**

**-sxg**

* * *

**Never Forgotten  
Chapter One**

"_Phil," she said with an injured scoff. "We finally get to be a couple and then, just like that, you're leaving?"_

Her words haunted him for hundreds of years. Literally. Even after he got back to the future, and rebuilt his life, they never ceased to echo in his mind. Nothing could ever replace the imprint she had left on him.

It was far too deep to erase. The pain he must have caused her—it followed him as well. He was guilt-stricken, but more than that, he was so lonely. It was as if someone had carved a hole in his chest, the size of a golf ball—and now everything he did seemed just as empty. No gadget or sophisticated future suits would fill it over. She had taught him the most valuable lesson he had ever learned. She taught him that even though he could travel in and out of the past—all he needed was his present. No matter when or where it was. Because that's where he would find his home.

Phil found his own, 113 years ago, in the year 2006.

With Keely. His first, only, past, present, and future love.

He was ready to go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry it's taking me such a long time to update. To be honest, I got freaked out from all the attention it got. I posted it on a whim, really, and I didn't expect much of a response - and therefore hadn't focused on it. But then I got way more than I asked for and nearly deleted it. But I won't do that. :D So, anyway, thank you for the alerts/favorites/reviews. In a way (although you guys scared me too), you gave me the extra push.**

**I hope this isn't too short for you. Also, I might make this a threeshot, not a five. But we'll see where the chips fall. But I can asure you; the next update will be much sooner. :)**

**-ssn**

* * *

**Never Forgotten**  
**Part Two**

Phil sat in the time machine, waiting to warp away, while his family rounded themselves together to say their last goodbye.

He was relieved but also terrified. For one thing: he was breaking the law just to see Keely again. And what if, when he arrived, she wouldn't have him? What then? He'd never be able to come back to his future life, he knew that much. So if she refused to know him, he'd be stuck in an outdated world, with no family and a girl who hated him.

But if she accepted him back into her world: his heart would finally be complete.

Phil had decided she was worth the risk.

"Phil, honey?" His mom called out.

Phil's garage was a dark blue, rubber-like corridor. Down nearly a 100 meters was the moldable entrance. From inside the futuristic garage you couldn't tell where it ended and where the door began. You had to know where to place your hands, and it's heat sensitive lock would slide it across. When you got to the end of the garage, there was the door to the time machine, disguised as a RV.

He would miss the perks here, definitely.

By this time, both his mother and his father stood in front of him.

"Now, Phil—are you sure you wanna do this?" his Dad asked, furtively. "I tried to make you as untraceable as possible—but it'll only go so far."

"Will they come after me, Dad?"

Lloyd sighed. "It's hard to say. Since, you're not going back to exactly 2006, it's less of an offense. But you _are _a Diffy, and for some strange reason, they don't look at us fondly."

Phil laughed. "Well, I look at us fondly. Thanks, Pop." Phil gave an affectionate pat to Lloyd's shoulder. Barbara placed a hand on her heart, teary-eyed. She opened her arms for a chest-crushing hug. Phil welcomed it immediately.

"Oh honey, I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried into his shoulder. "Write me a letter everyday." He pulled away and looked his mother in the face. "You know where to put it." Barbara smiled.

Phil nodded an okay, and looked around.

"Hey, where's Pim?"

"Oh," his Dad said sadly, "your sister said she … was too busy plotting her _epic_ revenge on you—she told me to make sure I said epic, too."

Phil chuckled a little, although not saying goodbye to his sister stung him.

"Well, tell her I said—"

"Yeah, yeah, save the weepy sentiments for when you're actually _gone_. Hallelujah."

The three glanced back to see Pim make her way down the corridor. A smile grew across Phil's face. He knew she wouldn't let him leave forever without at least a "see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya."

"Don't pretend you're not sad to see me go," he retorted. Pim strolled up to him, hands in her jacket pockets.

"Are you kidding me? I sent out the party invites a week ago."

He shook his head. "Well, I won't keep your evil guests waiting."

"Good. Now, give me a hug or whatever so they know to start celebrating." She leaned in and whispered, "It's the signal."

Phil pulled her close and held her for more than five seconds—the all time record for Pim hugs. He even planted a impossibly quick kiss on the top of her head. She let him off the hook for that too.

Phil hugged his parents once more, waving his last goodbyes, before entering the time machine.

He buckled up and put in the dates.

The time machine shot forward; Phil left the future behind and headed straight for the past.

"I'm coming, Keeley."


End file.
